<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Decision by yourmothersmeatloaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001778">The Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf'>yourmothersmeatloaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pigs on the Wing [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brutal, Hurt without the comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang resides with Zuko in his palace for some time. They express their emotions using flowers and decide how they're going to move forward for the next chapter of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pigs on the Wing [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the next week in a similar fashion. They flew back to the Fire Nation together, and not questioning their new routine, stuck to it. Aang remained with Zuko at the palace. They shared a bed at night and largely spent their days doing their own things aside from morning and evening meditations. They did this together on the balcony in Zuko's chamber.<br/>
That night Aang fell asleep in Zuko’s arms as a change of pace. A wish he had for over a year was granted and over far too soon. Zuko woke to Aang ugly snoring. He watched Aang’s nostrils flare for a few moments, before poking the tip of his nose. He strained to get up then went to get some breakfast. That day felt off from the get-go but Zuko just blamed it on them changing up their sleeping routine. He decided to skip meditation that morning, as normally they awoke at the same time but didn’t that morning. After he finished heating up a roll in his palm, he noticed Aang enter the kitchen. He reached past Zuko to grab an apple but Zuko intervened and handed one to him before he could reach. Aang thanked him and took it from his hand. Zuko leaned back on the counter as he ripped his roll apart and popped the pieces in his mouth. As Aang was about to take a bite from his apple Zuko smirked at him. He paused right before he made contact with the apple.<br/>
“What?” Aang asked.<br/>
“No, it’s nothing!” Zuko said, smirk disappearing.<br/>
“Um, alright,” Aang said.<br/>
He went to take a bite of his apple once again only to be met with the exact same smirk.<br/>
“What?” Aang demanded.<br/>
“Nothing! Jeez, just eat your apple!” Zuko said.<br/>
“Fine!” Aang aggressively bit into his apple. Zuko burst out into laughter. “Okay! What is going on?”<br/>
“Remember that one time, at the beach house, when we held hands for like an hour or something stupid like that, and the next morning you were trying to eat an apple but absolutely flipped your lid and ran off? Leaving your apple behind? You were gone so fast I was offering the apple back to a cloud of dust shaped like you?” He barely made the words out through his laughter. He placed his roll on the counter, knowing trying to eat at that moment was a lost cause.<br/>
“First of all, rude. Secondly, it isn’t that funny. Thirdly, hey!” Aang smacked his arm, but this didn’t cease Zuko’s laughter. His laugh became so infectious Aang found him laughing as well.<br/>
Zuko pulled Aang into his arms, Aang’s back pressing against his clavicle. Zuko let a small, happy sigh out against his shoulder. He placed his hand on Zuko’s wrists, which were clasped against his chest.<br/>
Then, to spoil their moment, a servant entered the kitchen. The two jumped apart from one another and faced the person.<br/>
“Yes?” Zuko snipped.<br/>
“The Fire Sages would like to speak with the Avatar. If he could meet them in the primary courtyard in half an hour?” They bowed.<br/>
“Yes, of course,” Aang said in his most diplomatic voice, bowing in return. “I guess we really do have to skip morning meditation today.”<br/>
Once the person left, Aang turned to face Zuko. They stayed in silence for a few moments then shared a shy laugh. He turned to leave, and took a few steps. He looked back at Zuko, realizing he was still leaning against the counter. He retraced his steps, grabbed Zuko’s wrist and pulled him along behind him. He brought them back to Zuko’s chamber, where most of Aang’s tunic remained.<br/>
Zuko watched as he dressed again. He noticed his muscles rippling as he raised his tunic above his head to slip it back over himself. Subconsciously he looked down at his own arms, noticing this teenager who was a considerable amount of years younger than him was more toned than he was. How did that happen? He found himself becoming slightly insecure, but also proud of Aang for taking such good care of himself and working so hard. He supposed Aang was probably the hardest working person he knew. He always complained about the ‘pressures of the Fire Lord’s throne’ but failed to consider how one of the pressures was to not make Aang’s life harder. He regretted to say that he already did that to him...more than once. He regretted it, and Aang didn’t seem to hold a grudge but that didn’t make up for the errors he’s made.<br/>
He walked right over to Aang and pulled him into a hug despite the fact that he was still pulling his shoes on.<br/>
“Zuko, wha--” Zuko cut Aang off by kissing him. Aang made a surprised gasp against Zuko’s lips but quickly sank into it.<br/>
Zuko pulled back and pressed his forehead against Aang’s, caressing his face and staring gingerly into his eyes.<br/>
“I would ask why, but honestly, I don’t want your reasons,” Aang chuckled, no louder than a whisper.<br/>
“I have no reason other than it felt right,” Zuko offered.<br/>
“You’re telling me.”<br/>
Zuko went to his wardrobe and took out some lightweight clothes, quickly dressing himself.<br/>
“Come on, I’ll walk with you,” Zuko offered his elbow to Aang, who slid his arm through. They began walking to the primary courtyard, ignoring looks from onlookers. Well, Aang ignored it. Zuko shot them a look that reminded them it was not their place to be looking at the Fire Lord in any sort of way, let alone anyone he chose to escort.<br/>
Zuko led Aang through the gardens. It was beautiful outside. It was always very humid in the Fire Nation and Aang found himself being thankful he was bald. When he had to have hair when he was in hiding it was constantly frizzed out and way too hot in the already too hot climate. Zuko plucked a red camellia from it’s plant and presented it to Aang. He took it from Zuko and smelled it’s...nothing. The flower didn’t have a scent though its beauty was notable.<br/>
“You know, Monk Gyatso always admired flowers of many kinds. Often he would come back from travels with different blooms and preserve them. He would always show me and explain their meanings and significance.” Aang smiled at the memory. “Monks aren’t meant to hold onto worldly possessions or attachment but he was soft...maybe that’s where I got it from. Maybe I’m not a very good monk.”<br/>
“Please, Aang,” Zuko smiled, detecting no sadness in Aang’s demeanor, only fondness. “Then I gather you know why I gave you that one.”<br/>
“Well, I didn’t want to assume, but...yes.” Aang tucked the stem behind his ear.<br/>
“You’re a flame in my heart,” Zuko adjusted the flower, noting how the red complimented Aang’s skin, especially once his cheeks flushed upon the compliment.<br/>
Aang once again slipped his arm through Zuko’s as he was escorted to his meeting with the Fire Sages. He had no idea what the meeting could be about, as far as he was aware the world was at peace and in harmony for the first time in a very, very long time. Upon reaching the primary courtyard they were faced with the five Fire Sages all standing in a row. The middlemost Sage stood forward.<br/>
“Avatar Aang,” he addressed, then faltered when he noticed their disposition. They noticed this and slunk slowly apart. “We have been contacted by Avatar Roku. We were informed you are meant to resume your Avatar training in mastering all four elements.”<br/>
It hadn’t occurred to Zuko that Aang hadn’t mastered the elements yet. He was good, yes, but not quite a master. He assumed, naturally, that he would be Aang’s firebending teacher and they would just be finishing what they started while he was there already anyways.<br/>
“That’s alright, luckily Aang is already here. We can resume in the morning,” Zuko said.<br/>
“No. With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, the Avatar will have to complete this in its natural cycle; water, earth then fire. The Avatar is scheduled to resume his training with Master Katara in the Southern Water Tribe immediately.”<br/>
Aang and Zuko shared a look. Zuko didn’t know what that would mean for them. Or what they even were. He sounded so high maintenance and he hated it. Aang smiled at him.<br/>
“It’s okay! I’ll be back eventually to pick up our training after I’m done with Toph!”<br/>
“Yes, fortunately we managed to convince Master Toph to rearrange her schedule to resume your training with her, knowing how important it was for her specifically to be your teacher. However, the Fire Lord will not be training you anymore. He has too many responsibilities within his nation. You will be training with Jeong Jeong in the south.”<br/>
“Oh,” Aang said. “Well, it isn’t forever. It’ll be okay.” Aang attempted to give Zuko a reassuring smile.<br/>
“Yeah,” Zuko agreed half heartedly and looked away.<br/>
Aang, in turn, also looked away. He was angry. Roku, always Roku. No one had come to him saying he needed to resume his formal training before he cut his personal connection to Roku. Clearly, his past life was just feeling bitter about losing his protégé. He certainly wasn’t about to argue with the Fire Sages and didn’t have much to lose going through with this new direction.<br/>
“Come on, Zuko, let’s go,” Aang reached his hand out to Zuko. Before he could take it, the Fire Sage placed his hand on Aang’s wrist and gently pushed it back towards himself.<br/>
“Now, this is no way for either of you in your positions to be acting,” he whispered.<br/>
“Excuse me?” Aang asked.<br/>
“Now, while it is traditional for the Avatar and Fire Lord to marry, it is absolutely out of the question for it to be with each other. To begin with, you are both men. Additionally, the world would view such an act treacherous for the Avatar to ally so closely with one nation. Unless you plan on marrying the leadership of all the nations,” The Fire Sage chuckled. “But, again, this is strictly forbidden. Only one marriage per person. Then, seeing as you reign from the Air Nomads, it is atypical and unconventional that you marry at all.”<br/>
“I-” Aang didn’t know what to address first. He looked over to Zuko who had fully turned his back to the whole scene. He felt his heart sink watching Zuko slip further and further into his own person. “We’re leaving.”<br/>
He took Zuko by the elbow and dragged him along with him. They, once again, found themselves in the royal garden.<br/>
“What are you thinking about all of that?” Aang asked.<br/>
“That the Fire Sages made some very valid points. I already knew all of that, Aang. That’s why I rejected you long ago in Ba Sing Se. I let myself forget. I let my principles slip,” Zuko finally turned to face him. “You need to go complete your training. And you need to do it single. Or maybe not. Just not with any commitment to me.”<br/>
Aang felt his whole world crumble in on itself. How could he be saying that? It must have been a defensive response due to feeling insulted by the Fire Sages.<br/>
“Zuko, if this is because we’re both men and you’re worried about being judg--”<br/>
“No, Aang. It isn’t that. It’s you. Specifically. It would never work. Please, just accept that.”<br/>
“Do you...do you mean that?”<br/>
“...Yes,” Zuko turned away from him again.<br/>
Aang took a moment to breathe. He looked around the garden for a moment. He was trying so hard to keep himself together. He felt stupid for feeling so hurt, but Zuko didn’t even seem to try and be nice about it. His eyes landed on a yellow flower. Remembering their conversation from less than an hour earlier, he walked over and plucked it. How was it over so soon?<br/>
He walked over to Zuko, being sure to keep his head held up, to show no shame. He stood nearly toe to toe with the other man and presented the yellow carnation. Zuko slowly reached out and took it. He searched his brain for the significance of it.<br/>
“...You have disappointed me,” Zuko realized out loud.<br/>
“Yes. You have,” Aang turned from Zuko this time and kept walking. It took everything in him to not look back. Humans were designed to look back.<br/>
Once he felt he was no longer at high risk of looking back to see if Zuko was still there, he opened his glider and took off. He felt white hot anger building up in him. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes stung from the tears forming in them. He told himself it was just the wind stinging them. He didn’t care about Zuko rejecting him very blatantly and rudely. He didn’t feel strung along. No, not at all. Yes, it was the wind.<br/>
He spotted Appa down below and landed gently between his horns.<br/>
“Hi, buddy,” he said. Tears now fell freely from his eyes, landing in the way of Aang’s hand as he pet Appa’s fur. “We’re gonna go see Katara now, isn’t that nice?”<br/>
The bison grunted in response, getting up onto his many feet.<br/>
“Yip yip,” he said through a voice crack.<br/>
He offered a small smile after a few hours of flying. The sun was lowering in the sky behind him, hidden behind the mountains of the Fire Nation. Beneath him was a vast ocean, containing many hidden lives and secrets, holding no emotion. Before him was a blank, darkening, blue sky.<br/>
Evening turned to night. He laid down in the saddle on Appa’s back. He had his hands behind his head and ankles crossed. The sky was almost as black as the ocean beneath him, but not quite. There was a full moon. There was always such strange energy on nights with full moons. He smiled to himself and thought of the friends he was going to see in the upcoming months. He stared intently into the moon, feeling the energy course through him.<br/>
“Hi, Yue,” he whispered.<br/>
He stared for a bit longer, and without ever knowing it, he fell into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>